THE SILVER ARROW
by SuperPotterWhoJacksonLock1
Summary: Hello, my name is Carter and I am 14. up until 4 months ago I was surviving in the woods, alone. up until a few demigods and a couple of saytrs found me. now friendship, war, feelings and love have been forced upon me. for the first time in my life others matter more than my own needs.
1. I FIND MY FIRST HOME

** CHAPTER ONE I FIND MY FIRST HOME ** Water, Food, Air and Shelter. The only things that have mattered to me. Up until now, a week to be specific. The day I met a **demigod**. Ok,I know I sound absolutely crazy but it's true. About 3 demigods and 2 what they call satyrs, all with the same orange t-shirt with what must be a logo. I almost ran when they came up to me. The only reason I didn't is because they said I was like them, and I know that's not in any way shape or form a reason to stay but that's always been my week spot see, I have no clue who I am. I've been alone as long as I can remember. I lost my memory when I was 8 and boom 6 years pass and I still don't have it. The demigods told me about themselves and there parentage. 2 of the demigods said they are children of Hermes. They looked like twins with the same red hair and brown eyes and go by the names Connor and Travis. The other demigod said her name was Ella and that she was a child of Apollo. Ella has shining blonde hair and light blue eyes. The two saytrs said there names where Kip and Grover. They asked me for my name and I sheepishly told them that I had lost my memory and just as I was finishing my story "Carter" Connor said in the middle of my sentence "what?" I replyed in confusion "you look like a Carter" he said "he's right, Carter fits you" said Ella, "better then nothing" I said looking at the dirt underneath me. After about a half hour of talking they told me about a camp for demigods or halfbloods. They said that I would meet brothers and sisters of mine and meet other demigods like them or like me. After about an hour of walking and in my case sight seeing we got there. Hundreds of them everywhere in orange t-shirts and swords and daggers and armor **everywhere**. Ella took me to whats called "The Big House" a big blue barn house. When we got inside I meet the only thing stranger then a satyr. A centaur. A half horse half human and this ones name was Chiron. He had a gray beard and hair and a currently red stressed face. As soon as he saw as he seemed to sweeten up "what is it Miss. Lockwood?" he said in a rushed voice "we found another demigod" said Ella in her sweet voice "fantactic! She should be clamed by tonight but until then show her the washrooms, she needs a bit of freshening up" he 2 said in a calmer voice "your name dear?" "Carter, just Carter." I said "welcome to your new home, Miss. Carter"


	2. WHO I AM

**chapter two** **who I am Ella showed me to the washrooms and thankfully told me how to work the shower without me asking. After my shower I got dressed and went to the sink to brush my hair and as I looked in the mirror I put the hair brush and started touching my face as I realized the only time I've seen my face was in the lake water and lake water is in no way promising. I have dark auburn hair and big yellowish gray eyes full lips and slim-ish head and pale skin. Eventually Ella came and told me it was time for dinner and because I am unclamed I could sit with her at her table. On the way there I saw a small table with a sign saying "CONNOR AND TRAVIS STOLL'S PRACTACL JOKES" me and Ella walked over and Travis greeted me and started telling me about the Ares cabin and the Apollo cabin and how about 90% of half-bloods that come to but stuff. Connor then asked if I wanted to sit with them and I told him that Ella and I had already talked about that "the Apollo and Hermes tables are side by side, sit on the end of the table" he said as we walked toward the tables. As we sat down he told me that the food just appears, something I was thankful for because I was very tired. As the night went on I became very egger to know who my parent was. It was almost time to go to our cabins when we were sining and then everbody stoped and stared at me and somebody yelled "that can't be! It's not possible!" I looked up and saw a glowing moon above my head. Chiron sat up and shakingly said "Goddess of the moon and the hunt all hail Carter, Daughter of Aremis" **


	3. THE ROMANS

** Chapter three THE ROMANS Connor and Ella rushed me to my cabin and slamed the door shut behind us. Connor hugged me and started smiling "this is not the time to smile Connor!" Ella said half yelling. "I don't see why not. This is the happiest I've been in years. I finally know who I am" I say smiling "this is just what we need!" said Connor dancing around the room "are you kidding?! This is horrible!" yelled Ella "wha-" "your just mad shes one of a kind" said Connor interrupting me"oh please" "WHATS GONING ON?!" I yelled the both stoped talking and looked at me "Artemis is a maiden goddess. If you met her you would think she is about 13 years old." Said Ella "then how-" I begain "we don't know" said Connor "but you are one of a kind for" he said "I'm going to talk to Chiron" said Ella as she stormed out. And after she left I did something I've never done before, I cried. Not only that but I rand into the only place I could in the empty room I was in, I ran into Connor's arms and he held me as I let out all of the emotions I've held in for years. After about 5 minutes I gathered myself up and let go of him "I-I am so sorry" I said full of embarrassment "don't be" he said. He gave me another hug and left. They put a mattress in my room and some clothes they said would fit me. Nightmares and hot flashes all night are not fun. When I saw that the sun came up I got dressed in a hurry. I left my room and looked for the tool shed Ella had told me about. When I found it I looked and looked and finaly I found a silver bow and a quiver full of arrows. I got some armor and headed to the big house and Chiron told me that because I am the only one in my cabin I get to do whatever I want so the first thing I did was head to archery. The Apollo cabin was already there but they shared since it's just me. Ella seemed like she had calmed down and she was acting as if nothing had ever happened. And it turns out I am way better then the Apollo cabin at archery. After archery I went to eat lunch. On my way there I relized I would half to sit alone. I didn't mind all that much I had been alone almost all of my life (or at least that I can remember). I looked over at the Hermes cabin's table and Connor for some reason looked sad and gloomy. After lunch I went to go talk to him and he said "sorry got to go and shower" and then walked away. Confusion hit me like a brick. How can you go from "I'm here for you" to "bye" like that? Later that night I went to talk to Ella and we started talking about camp. "so why is everybody so frantic?" I ask "they won't tell us much, but I can tell you what I know," begins Ella "your going to hear this name a lot around camp and the name is Percy Jackson." About 10 minutes later she started talking about a kid named Jason "he was really weird. Like he wasn't even Greek. Turns out there is a second camp and unlike us, they are Roman. they are bulding some ship to go there and get percy ." She finished. Everything was so over whelming I ran to the bathroom and puked. "are you ok?" I hear behind me, "yeah" Ella took me to my cabin and tucked me in. **


	4. TAKE THAT MOM

** Chapter four TAKE THAT MOM the next two weeks dragged out more then I would like and it was horrible. I tried to get Connor out of my head but he was all I could thing about. But I woke up and told myself that the only way I could get better was to talk to him. The Hermes cabin was in the gym and Connor stood out because he wasn't doing anything. He was just sitting all alone in the corner of the room. I snuck up behind him and pulled him out of the gym before he knew what was going on "wha-" "shut up and let me speak." I began "why have you been avoding me?" "Carter I didn't have a choice" he said "your mother made me" "what do you mean why would she not want me talking to you?" "because she hates boys! Everbody knows that!" he half yelled "I couldn't carless!" "prove it" he said and so I pulled him close to me and I kissed him. Actually more of a make-out. "there. I think I proved it." And I walked away. Away to my cabin that is. I closed the door and instant regret filled me. I felt so stupid and foolish I mean, I can't just go around kissing boys I have no feelings for, or do I? no I can't like Connor I don't even know him well. I bet he's making fun of me right now, laughing about how stupid I am. To get my ADHD mind out of this chaos. I go deep into the woods and hunt down some birds. I brings 7 birds with me to a pond I had found a few days ago. I start preparing them for dinner. I know that the food is given to us but making my own food makes me feel happy and it clears my mind. I don't talk to anybody the rest of the day. I shower and then head to my cabin in my pjs. A tank top with long track pants that are the same dark blue and yellow crocks. One month later as I pass the Hermes cabin Connor is sitting on the steps. My walk turns into a jog and soon he caches up to me and right before he touches my shoulder I grab his arm and pull him with me into the space in between two cabins "hey Carter" he begins "why are you talking to me?" I say in a rushed voice. "because I need you" he said in a quite voice with his head turning away from me "why would me? You should should hate me! I made a fool of myself and-" I stop because he is looking down to the side and his eyes closed tight and his hands in red shaking fists. "Connor? Whats wrong?" I say. He dose nothing. I touch his cheek and repeat my self "Connor, tell me" I say "Conn-" hot burning all through my body. I feel shock, no I feel alive, no I feel both. I start to pull him closer and I start to go over what is happening I my mind and this is my concussion is that I am indeed kissing Connor. I don't know if I ment to do it but I start to rip Connors top with ease and he pushes me against the wall behind me and my lags rap around him and I let go for a breath and he continues to kiss my neck and then I guide him back to my lips and I finally rip his top apart in the back and I feel his back and I feel sweat and skin a real human. I start seeing flashing lights and I look to see what it was and apparently we were leaning aganst the side of the Aphrodite cabin. We both stop and they continue to take photos with there iphones. "I should probably go" I say rushed. I get to my cabin and lay down on my bed and sleep instantly. I wake up to Ella shaking me franticly "you'll never gess who's here. The hunters and your mom" **


	5. MY MOM IS YOUNGER THEN I AM

**Chapter five MY MOM IS YONGER THEN I AM**

**I dress in record timing. I ran as fast as I can and a bunch of young women are standing out side of the door. Mostly all wearing jeans and t-shirts and they see me and they look amazed to see me and to my surprize they bow. To me. "uh… thanks?" I say full of awkwardness. I run inside of the big house and hope my mother is inside there and when I walk in I am stuned. My mom is there alright and she's twelve. Or aleast she looks the part. "ahh Carter I see you are here to see your mother" says Chiron "uhhh" I mutter as my mother stands up "umm oh powerfull greek goddess can you please take a older form just to make this less akward" I say "just call me mother" she says "and 18 is as high I can go" she says "both of you might want to look away" I turn around and hide my eyes and I bright light and when the light leaves I look at my mother and I cry "i-im sorry" I say I stop myself and I look at my mother and I look just like her. The same brown hair and gray eyes and pale skin and I can't stop myself from hugging her and she doesn't hug back at first but then she hugs me and rubs my back. What they say is true, there is no safer feeling then being held by your mother. That night was the strangest night in my life. All the huntresses sleeped In my cabin and for the first time in my life I did not sleep alone. I woke up to a huntress named Thilia shaking me "come'on we're playing capture the flag" I walk down with the huntresses and when we get there we are greeted by all of the other campers. "as you all know when ever the huntresses and Artemis visit we play capture the flag against them. This time we have a child of Artimis here and we think it would only be fair to put her on the huntresses team." Chiron says and Ella gives me pat on the back and many cheers come from the crowed. We all get our weapons and we set up everything and then we start to play. I use my bow and arrow to hit birds that then land on the enemy and watching them panic made my day. At night fall I dine with the huntresses and I hadn't laughed that much In a long time. After dinner I look for Connor and I find him with his brother at there joke shop "hey" I say "ello" he responds? "how much longer are you guys going to be out here?" I say "about 30 more minutes" Travis said "ok, I'm going to go to the archery field with Ella" I say "see you in a half hour" I run to go and find Ella and on my way to the archery field I see my mother outside out the big house I run to go and see her and I see that she looks as if she is going hunter "hi mother" I say shakily "may I ask where you are going?" "I am sorry to tell you this but it is time for us to go" she responds "what? But you've only been here two days!" I say panicking "I am sorry Carter but a war is coming and we need to do as much as we can in advance." She says calmly. I frown because I know she is right. There are enemies that want us gone. I hug her as tight as I can tears streaming down my eyes as I say goodbye. **


	6. ASDFGHJKL

** Chapter six ASDFGHJKL Ella wasn't to happy about me being late but I told her what happened and she told me to go back to my cabin. I did as she had said and I put my pj's on and 10 minuets later I hear knocking on the door. "hey" its Connor. "hey Connor, sorry I didn't meet you its just-" "Ella told me" he says in the middle of my sentence. "sorry to hear about that, but at least you finally met you mom" "yeah, I just wish I knew who my father was" I say "sometimes its better not to know them. They can be… unaccepting" he says "what do you mean?" I ask "sometimes they just… don't handle it well" "not handle what well?" "finding out there kid is a demigod, in the outside world they don't know about any of this so when the find out there kid is a half-blood they might not feel as safe. Sometimes they don't even know" he finishes "I still want to know who he is" I don't care if he never finds out I am his daughter I just want to know who he is. The next day I tried to learn how to use a dagger and I am actually not that bad. After that I try throwing knives and my aim is perfect. At Dinner I eat the food they serve for the first time since my first day at camp. It tastes surprisingly good. I have this McDonatals everybody says is soo good and I was on cloud 9. I had the fries hamburger nuggets and a milk shake. Most girls would say they gained weight or felt bloated after that but I feel just as I always do. I've always been skinny. I have a shower and I start thinking, Connor Connor Connor Connor. I start to head to the Hermes cabin and I knock on the door and a little girl about 10 years of age with black hair and hazel eyes answers the door. "hi, I'm looking for Connor" "he's not here right now-" "yes I am!" I hear from behind the door "run along Avery" he says "is that your little sister?" I ask "uhh yeah" "she's cute" I say "but that isn't what I came to talk to you about" I say "come with me" I say pulling his arm. Soon we are in the forest alone. "soo" he says "why are we here?" "I wanted to see you in private." I say I lean over and kiss him. Its been a month since we've done anything like this. Soon our kisses are deeper and sweeter then ever. Me and him are the only things that I know of right know all I want is him. Soon his top is off and I take off my sweater and now I am just in my tank top and track pants now his lips aren't the only thing I am kissing and I have never felt more alive we "stop" I say "I don't want to do anything we might regret" "I agree" he says to my relief. Half a month later me and Ella go hunting and in total we catch 10 birds. I cook them and we eat together and it was a ton of fun we meet a tree nymph named Aronie and she told us when birds where coming while hunting and she was fine with the fire as long as it was controlled. I went to bed exhausted and I woke up the next morning and trained in the gym, we should be attacked any day now. After dinner Ella showed me how to send iris message. "now just toss the coin into the water" she says I do as she says "now just say the name of who you want to message and where they are and to I say "Ella camp half-blood" and suddenly a puddle like image appears before me and inside of it I see Ella and she smiles "now wave your hand through it to end the message. I wave my hand through and it diapers "ok see you tomorrow Carter" "bye Ella!" and I get dressed and I go to sleep. In my dream I see nothing "California" says I familiar voice, one of the huntresses and then I wake up. I get up and get ready and I go and see if the rock climbing walk l was available (and it was) and so I spend my day doing that. Before dinner I decide to iris message Connor and I look and Connor is making out with Drew. I run to side of the Hermes cabin and there he is kissing drew. Tears running down my face "C-Connor?" he turns to me and he looks like murdered somebody "Carter-" and I can't remember anything after that. All I know is from what others told me. I beat the crap out of both of them. **


	7. THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN

**Chapter seven THE BATTLE HAS BEGUN I skipped dinner that night. All I wanted to do was die, then I remembered my dream, I go to send the iris message right away. "the hunters of Artemis, California." I say "hello?" I say so that they can hear me. They all turn they're heads and look at me and I say "I would like to become a huntress". "ok repeat after me," said Thalia "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." "I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis." "I turn my back on the company of men." I pause before I repeat but I do. "I accept" says Artemis. We walk 20 miles north and I finally ask "where are we going?" "Canada." Says Thalia "why are we going to Canada?" I asked "because that's where our base is. Any more questions?" said thalia "yes, how long until we are there?" "a day and a half. If we walk but I have something else in mind." Says Artemis "it is almost sunrise-" "oh no" many of the huntresses say at once "I don't see another option" says Artemis "set up camp we need to eat" all the huntresses did as she said "as for you" she said and looked at me "you should get some rest" I truth was I wasn't tired at all but I felt it would be a mistake to say no. I do as she says and go into the tent and lay down. Thalia comes into the tent "don't worry the sun will be up soon." She says "that's good" I say relived "how long have you been?" I ask "about three years" she says "that's cool" I say I turn over and close my eyes. I see the sun start to rise and I hear voices from outside "Artemis don't lie to me, how is it that you have a child? You would never lay with a man" "that is true brother, but there is more than one way for me to have a child." "how?" "you don't need to know that. My huntresses are going to awake soon so we best stop talking about it." About 5 minutes later Artemis calls us to come out of our tents, we do as she says and we gather around her and who must be Apollo "this is my brother Apollo" sounds like I was right "he will take us to our destination in Canada." Apollo starts walking towards me "is this the child?" "yes, can we leave?" says Thalia "alright, alright wait I feel a haiku coming" says Apollo "Artemis had a child, abandoned at age 8, Artemis is lazy" he finishes. I roll my eyes and say "can we just leave?" 'alright alright, get in" he says as he walks towards a spot that is clear of any trees or bushes and pulls out some keys and on the key chain there was what looked like a red button and he pressed the button and a big bus appeared in the patch of grass "well, get on" we all got on the bus and Apollo started driving and the bus seemed to lift off the ground and fly. We got there in no time. We all got off the bus and Apollo left. "this," Artemis started "is the house of Artemis. Thalia, take Carter to the dressing room." "yes m'lady" Thalia responded. The house of Artemis looked like a cottage, with ivy all over it. It looked like something from a fairy tale. Thalia showed me the way to the dressing room "pick any clothes you want." She said the clothes in the room were all t-shirts and skinny jeans zip up sweaters and jackets. I got one of everything. "follow me" said Thalia, she took me to what must be the make-up room. She grabbed a black pencil thing "whats that?" I asked "black eyeliner" she said "the thing I am wearing on my eyes" she says "I think it will look good on you." "you do?" I said "very much" she says with a reassuring look. I felt weird when she put it on my eyes. she tugs at my bottom eyelid and starts touching it with the eyeliner "ow" I say "you'll get used to it after you apply a few times" she says "there, your done" I look in the mirror and my eyes pop, they look bold. "thanks" "no problem" she smiles at me "lets get dressed and eat lunch" "lunch?!" I say shocked "yeah its 12:00" she says looking at her watch that I hadn't seen until then "wow" I say "lets go" she says as she walks towards the door. We all eat fresh moose meat. After that we play bored games. Around 5:00 I go outside alone to look at the scenery "Carter!? CARTER?!" I hear behind me, I turn around and see Ella in a iris message "Ella?!" I say "what are you- how did you-" "no time for explanations!" she half yelled "earlier today the ship left for the roman camp and when they got there-well- we don't know what happened but Leo bombed their camp! We are at war with the romans!" she said in a rushed voice "we need the hunters!" she finishes "I'll tell them later tonight" I say "and- thanks" I say with a smile "for telling me" I wave my hand to disconnect and I go back inside **


	8. MY PARENTAGE

**CHAPTER EIGHT MY PARENTAGE later that night I tell them what Ella had told me "we will leave tomorrow, I'm going to go and arrange a ride, the rest of you go to bed." Says Artemis. All the huntresses leave to go into there rooms but I follow my mother outside. "hello Carter" she says to me, startling me because I did not know she knew I was there. I cut straight to the point, "I herd you and Apollo talking this morning, about my father" I say "what happened?" I say she gives me a nervosas look "rather then tell you I'll show you, I hardly remember" she says just as she touches my forehead with her index finger. All a suddenly I was in the woods where I lived from the age of 8, my mother and the huntresses were there and in front of them was a tall handsome man all tied up. "who is this?" my mother asked "Ben Nix. He was spotted spying on our camp" said Thalia "what do you plan to do to him?" "one of have a dagger?" my mother said turning to the huntresses "I do!" one of them says handing it to Artemis. She walks over to the man and grabs a cup from a pouch thing on her waist and grabs his wrist, she places the cup below his wrist and cut his wrist just deep enough for him to bleed. The blood falls into the cup. She wraps bandages around his wrist and walks away with the cup. The cup is almost half full. She then cuts her own wrist but very deep but it heels quickly. I look and now the cup is almost full. She grabs a spoon and mixes the blood around then drinks it. Her stomach start to grow very large. "when will you give birth?" asks Thalia "tomorrow morning." Says Artemis. now I am back outside the house of Artemis with my mom "was that-" "yes that was your father" "is he still alive?!" "yes indeed" "where is he?" she gave a note with an address on it and walked away. I went to bed after that because tomorrow we head to camp half-blood. **


	9. I GET CAUGHT

** CHAPTER NINE I GET COUGHT We walk the day and a half trip to camp half-blood. We stop about 20 minutes away from new York to go to the bathroom. As I leave the woman's bathroom I see a teenage boy with short blond hair, sharp looks but not in any way did he look cute. He wore a purple toga thing and he had stuffed animals on a belt around his waist. He looks at me and then looks up and nods and then I panic, for about 3 seconds then I black out. In my dream I am in a pitch black large room, the only light I have is the fact that I am glowing, for the first time in my life I am afraid of the dark. I feel as if I am being choked. I scream but no sound comes out. I turn around and I see Connor with a smile on his face, his smile turns into a evil smirk and slowly he starts melting away and turns into a mush and the mush starts moving towards my legs, I try to run but I run in slow motion and the mush is ganging up on me and caches both my legs and becomes concrete and my legs turn too, I am now screaming harder and louder then I ever have before this. Now my chest is rock, now my neck and now I am completely stone. I wake up to a bucket of ice and water being throne on my face "wake- up!" I hear a male voice yell "how long have I been out?" I ask in a panicking voice "half a month" he says "so we need you to answer a few questions" he says "what camp are you from?" "I don't go to a camp" I say "and can I have a towel?" "after. So are you an undiscovered demigod?" "no" "then what are you?!" he yells "a huntress. And we don't do what men say, I will be leaving now thank you very much" I say as I walk towards the door "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE!" he yells angrily "watch me" I say smirking "WE HAVE GUARDS" "and?" I say. I walk down the hall and then I start running and then I see the doors and I see a street and cars and trees and I hop for joy as I run towards them. To guards approach me and I immediately go in to fighting mode. I jump on one and judo flip him and bite his neck so hard I taste blood and see it and then for the second one I kick him as hard as I can in the stomach and he falls to the ground. I kick him in the face and he passes out. I run out side and I am on a balcony and I jump. I land on a tree and from there I jump again and run towards camp, I can see it. I hear commotion behind me and as soon as I reach camp I see Ella and she has my bowand arrows along with hers. She hands mine to me and I start to shoot. **


End file.
